1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic structure and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly relates to a pixel structure and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since display panels exhibit advantageous properties such as lower power consumption as compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, the display panels have been broadly used in various electronic devices. Through the rapid development of science and technology, the consumers are no longer satisfied with the display panels that merely save power. Further to the properties of smaller size and lower power consumption, the consumers are also looking forward to display panels having a higher resolution. Taking medium and small-sized display panels (such as display panels used in mobile phones and satellite navigation devices) as an example, the consumers prefer each pixel structure to have a higher aperture ratio and smaller size, so as to realize lower power consumption and higher resolution at the same time.
Taking the fringe-field switching (FFS) display panel as an example, the pixel structure thereof includes an active device having a source, a gate, and a drain, a first protection layer covering the active device, a first electrode located above the first protection layer, a second protection layer covering the first electrode, and a second electrode located on the second protection layer. The second protection layer has an opening located beside the first electrode and exposing the drain. The second electrode fills into the opening and is electrically connected to the drain of the active device. To allow a pixel structure of a display panel to have a higher aperture ratio, which makes power consumption lower, the first electrode needs to be close to the drain of the active device as much as possible. In other words, the first electrode needs to be close to the opening of the second protection layer exposing the drain. However, as the requirement on resolution becomes stricter, namely the size of each pixel structure is reduced, the predetermined distance between the boundary of the first electrode and the opening of the second protection layer is forced to be reduced. Consequently, the alignment error between the second protection layer and the first electrode may easily exceed the predetermined distance, making the opening of the second protection layer expose the first electrode, which results in a short circuit between the first electrode and the second electrode when the second electrode fills into the opening of the second protection layer. The yield rate of the pixel structure is thus influenced.